Testing One, Two, Three
by Rivendell101
Summary: NaLu Week Day 5: Dare. Lunch, Zeref the snake, and a crush on the Sound Booth Guy-A.K.A. Natsu, her best friend. Did Lucy mention that her Cana Senses are tingling? This can't be good, or maybe it can. "Testing. One, two, three!" They might just be the best thing.


**AN: Day 5 NaLu prompt: Dare. This one is going to be short. I can feel it. I haven't slept in two days. D:**

**Testing One, Two, Three**

**{** **Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting, you and I might just be the best thing.}**

The cafeteria is as crowded as ever—and as obnoxiously loud, but Lucy won't go into that. As a Junior you would think that she would be used to it by now, and she is. That doesn't mean she has to like it though. Honestly, she can't wait for the school year to be over. It's not that she hates school, she just doesn't like the majority of the people in it. Most of them are idiots.

She loves her friends though, somehow they manage to keep her sane ninety percent of the time, which is a miracle. Student Council President Erza Scarlet and Debate Team Leader Levy McGarden are her two favorite girls, followed closely by Swim Captain Juvia Lockser and Shelter Volunteer Lisanna Strauss. They're her best female friends, but they somehow manage to make her life a living hell, in a way only friends can do.

And then, there's Natsu. Her best friend. He's—for lack of a better word—the Sound Booth Guy. During school performances and announcements that take place in the auditorium, he sits up in the sound booth, working the lights and microphones. Him becoming the "Sound Booth Guy" was actually an accident back in their Freshman Year. Natsu had gotten in trouble and had to work the sound booth with a Senior named Laxus. The problem was that Natsu ended up enjoying it, and took the position from Laxus after he graduated.

Did Lucy also mention that she's completely in love with him, but he doesn't know it?

Yeah, that's another reason Lucy doesn't want to be at school. She can't avoid him here, they have nearly all the same classes, sit relatively rear each other in said classes, and they sit by each other at lunch. Not that she wants to avoid him. It's just hard sometimes, knowing that he doesn't feel the same way about her.

Lucy just shakes her head, stumbling to one side as a bunch of football players run into her. Boys can be so annoying sometimes, but half of her friends are guys, so she deals with it.

Anyway, she needs to hurry, she's already late for lunch, and if she doesn't get to the table in the next thirty seconds her friends are going to start worrying, and when her friends worry things end up being destroyed. She doesn't really feel like watching the school burn today.

She spots her friends sitting at their regular table in the back corner of the lunch room, and she can tell that they're starting to panic. Erza is looking around, eyes flicking everywhere, before finally landing on her face. She calms down immediately, nudging a nervous Levy, who spots her as well and begins to wave like a maniac. On the other side of Erza, Gray rolls his eyes, but sends he a small smile.

Lucy just laughs. It's only the five of them for lunch. Her, Erza, Levy, Natsu, and Gray that is. Everyone else has their lunch before them, but Lucy doesn't really mind, she likes talking to people in smaller groups. That way you don't have to shout over everyone else.

She reaches the table and frowns at Natsu, who is sprawled across the entire bench on their side of the table. He's worried though she can tell. He's tense, arms crossed over his chest, fingers twitching. Lucy smiles at the three on the other side of the table, and then proceeds to sit on her best friends stomach. He flinches at the sudden contact, one eye cracking open. When he realizes that its only Lucy he relaxes, smiling at her. She smiles back.

This is a normal occurrence. Natsu always takes up the entire bench, so she's forced to sit on him. Everyone has just sort of accepted it as normal, and Lucy doesn't mind. She and Natsu have been best friends for years, so it's not like it's a big deal. Now, if he had a girlfriend, or she had a boyfriend, then it would be a problem.

"Hey, Lu," Levy all but shouts at her, practically bouncing in her seat. Lucy glances at Erza questioningly, and the redhead mouths the words "pixie sticks", making Lucy nod in understanding. Levy and sugar don't work. Ever. "Where were you?" The others look at her curiously, all thinking the same thing. Lucy isn't usually late after all. "We were getting worried."

Lucy laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well, you know Mr. Clive's pet snake Zeref?" she asks them. They all nod slowly, not sure what she means.

Gildarts Clive is their—rather eccentric—Biology teacher. He actually makes the class fun. The labs aren't boring, and he actually attempts to teach his class. Plus his tests are easy as long as you actually pay attention in class. Oh, and he has a pet snake that he keeps in the classroom. Named Zeref. Zeref kind of freaks her out. He always stares at her in class. It's weird.

"Oh, yeah," Gray says, pointing at her, mouth full of whatever he chose to eat for lunch. She looks at him in disgust. Why can't he swallow his food before eating? That's so gross. "I heard about that." He swallows, smirking at them. "Apparently he got out of his cage and is missing."

"Yeah, umm," Lucy smiles awkwardly and shrugs. "I found him." She squeaks as Natsu sits up suddenly, making her slip into his lap. His arms go around her waist to keep her from falling, and she thinks maybe—just maybe, he might like her too.

"You what?" he asks, voice sounding panicky. It doesn't take he long to realize that Natsu is the one that let Zeref out of his tank. She sends him a knowing look and he smiles sheepishly, burying his face into her hair and playing with the bottom of her shirt. She just rolls her eyes. Natsu doesn't like Zeref either. He says that he doesn't like Zeref watching her, but that's no reason for him to release Zeref. He's just lucky he's not going to get in trouble for it.

Erza's eyes widen and she ignores Natsu's outburst. "Really? Where?" Lucy visibly flinches, and Natsu's arms tighten around her as he looks down at her, frowning.

Lucy bites the her cheek hard. "In my locker," she whimpers. That was the worst thing ever. To open her locker and have a snake fall out. And Zeref is not a little snake. He's a freaking four feet long boa constrictor. "I stopped to get my Physics book, and he fell on me," she explains, shivering. Zeref is so creepy. That was not a surprise she wanted.

Suddenly Natsu's hand is wrapped around her wrist, squeezing it tightly. "Did he hurt you?" Natsu growls, thumb rubbing over her wrist gently, guiltily. If Zeref hurt her because he let the snake out of his tank, Natsu would never forgive himself.

"No," Lucy assures him, fingers lacing through his. "He just fell on my feet and I picked him up. That snake is heavy." He nods back, smiling at her brightly, canines flashing at her playfully. His lips brush against her forehead and he murmurs something that sounds like "thank God".

"So what happened?" Gray asks, pulling Lucy's attention away from her pink haired best friend. "Did you bring him back to Mr. Clive?"

Lucy glares at him. "No, Gray," she hisses at him sarcastically. "I kept him, he's in my backpack. Yes I brought him back to Mr. Clive!" Gray raises his hands in surrender, shrinking back slightly. "He gave me extra credit and I found out he's a cuddler." Erza and Levy give her a disturbed look, and Natsu stiffens against her. It takes her a second to realize what she said. "Zeref! Not Mr. Clive, that would be weird," she explains, curling into Natsu. The others nod in agreement, and before anyone can say anything else the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

The girls exchange smirks as they stand up, and Lucy crawls off of Natsu's lap, pulling him to his feet a second later. He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you in class later," he whispers before running off to his class.

"Bye, Natsu," she calls after him, waving. The school's drama club has a performance tonight, so Natsu's needed for rehearsal—him being the light guy and all. Usually he has a free period with her and the other girls. Speaking of which, her Cana Senses are tingling.

* * *

"I dare you to kiss Natsu," Cana demands, smirking at her. Lisanna and Levy laugh at Lucy's horror-struck expression, and Juvia looks at her sympathetically.

Lucy glares at Cana. "You know," she starts. "As tempting as the sounds, I'm going to have to say no." Cana glares back. "I'm not going to kiss him," she snarls. "So stop trying to ruin my relationship with my best friend."

"I'm not trying to ruin it," Cana snaps back. "I'm trying to get you too together. Maybe this way you two will bang and get it over with." Lucy sends her brunette friend a dark look.

"Well stop trying!" Lucy hisses. "He doesn't like me, and this will just screw everything up." Levy starts to argue with her, but Lucy just shakes her head. "You guys don't get it," she shouts at them, slamming her hand down on the table in front of her. "You didn't fall in love with your best friend—you didn't have to risk losing your best friend when you got together with your boyfriends—you don't have to hide how you feel because you're terrified that the guy you like might find out. You just don't get it." Lucy's eyes fill with tears. She's tired of having this conversation, of them trying to get her to make a move on someone who clearly isn't interested. She's _sick_ of it. "You don't get it," she repeats, voice barely above a whisper. "Natsu and I have been best friends for years. If I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same, how am I supposed to face him?" She looks at them. "Either he'll be awkward around me, or worse, he'll just let it slide right off his back." Tears start sliding down the sides of her face, and she decides that she's had enough.

Erza reaches out for her "Lucy—"

"No," Lucy spits, standing up. She turns her back to them and starts walking away. "You want me to kiss him? Fine." The girls call out for her, but she ignores them. She is so beyond upset right now, she doesn't even care anymore. She's had enough of them teasing her and maybe this will finally shut them up.

Lucy doesn't know how she got there, but suddenly she's standing right in front of the sound booth. The door is open and Natsu is talking into his microphone, trying some things out.

"Testing. One, two, three," he says. "Can you hear my voice loud and clear?" he asks someone through his headset. He laughs as the person on the other end says something funny, but the grin is wiped off his face as soon as he sees Lucy. He pushes the headset off in seconds, taking a step towards her. "Lucy? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" There's panic in his voice, but she ignores it.

She doesn't say anything, but she practically lunges for him. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulls him down to her, smashing there lips together in a sloppy first kiss. His eyes widen for a second and she starts to pull away, but then his hands fly around her waist, jerking her back to his chest, and his lips seal over hers smoothly. He groans against her mouth as her tongue traces the seam of his lips, and is hands tighten on her hips.

"Oh my god," someone cries out from the doorway. Natsu rips his mouth from Lucy's just in time to see Jellal disappear out the door, hands in the air. He looks back down at Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu?" she whispers. "Truth or dare?" she asks.

He tackles her with another kiss.

* * *

**AN: I'm too tired to care how this one turned out. It's not my best work, but I can g back and fix it later if I have to. I just thought it was a cute idea.**


End file.
